The present invention relates to a gasket with a fluid hole regulation device for controlling an amount of fluid flowing through an engine based on a temperature of the engine.
In an internal combustion engine, the engine is cooled by air or water to properly operate the engine. In an engine cooled by water, when the engine is started, the temperature of the engine is low. Therefore, it is preferable that an amount of water circulating through the engine is minimum. On the other hand, since the temperature of the engine raises as the engine operates, it is required to cool the engine by circulating water as much as possible.
Also, in a winter season, temperature of an engine does not raise so high while the engine is operating. Therefore, an amount of water circulating through the engine need not be great.
Namely, it is preferable to control the temperature of the engine based on the predetermined temperature of the engine. In other words, an engine is preferably cooled only when the temperature of the engine raises beyond a predetermined temperature. As a result, the engine can efficiently operate.
In a conventional engine, a temperature sensing device and flow controlling device are equipped with an engine to measure the temperature of water flowing through the engine and to control an amount of water flowing through the engine. This convention system operates fairly well. However, it requires two devices, i.e. temperature sensing device and flow controlling device. Therefore, a simple device instead of the temperature sensing device and flow controlling device has been requested.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a gasket with a fluid hole regulation device for controlling an amount of water flowing through an engine based on the temperature of water circulating through the engine.
Another object of the invention is to provide a gasket as stated above, wherein the fluid hole regulation device is simple and can be attached to a desired gasket.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gasket as stated above, wherein the fluid hole regulation device is installed inside the engine to thereby make the engine compact.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.